


Hallways

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ciel's first violent fight with Sebastian ended with his first time in a hallway. *oneshot, lemon, yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> Simple oneshot, there's a little plot, if you squint. I hope you all enjoy and comment!

Ciel swung his legs back and forth; he looked down at them and sighed. He bounced a little on the bed but found no amusement from it. His eyes wandered around the small room and then dropped, 'Damn butler, where is he?' In truth Ciel had never called Sebastian, but he just wanted something to curse at. Ciel had been a demon for a few months now, he hated it, no, loathed it. He glared at the floor then finally fell back on the bed in defeat, "I hate it here," he groaned.

"We can leave any time, bocchan."

Ciel propped himself up on his elbows and saw Sebastian's stoic face staring at him from across the room. He sighed again and fell back on the bed, "I'm in no mood." He turned onto his stomach and smothered his face into the fresh sheets, 'Dear God he looks like Claude.' The thought made him shiver in disgust, he hated the yellow eyed demon, and Hannah, and Sebastian! No, not Sebastian, he hated that Sebastian didn't kill him before he changed. He hated the man had once made his heart flutter and made him smile. He hated what Sebastian had become; he wanted his Sebastian back, not this. He would rather die than endure this all eternity.

The butler felt his face twitch, 'He's not in the mood?!' The demon felt enraged at the boy's, fledglings, whatever the hell you want to call him, comment. Sebastian smiled and said, "Well bocchan, what do you want to do?" He saw the body on the bed didn't move a centimeter.

Ciel was too enthralled with trying to smother himself he didn't care, oh he heard Sebastian. He just didn't want to listen to the monotone voice. So he decided to stay still and silently die, or try to anyway. Ciel smiled when he remembered the fact he didn't need air anymore, 'Well, bang goes smothering, maybe falling from a great height will work. Or Grell, I'm sure he'd be glad to kill me.'

Sebastian could sense something wrong with his little master, the man walked toward the bed. He could tell Ciel was thinking, the boy, before or after the change, barely moved when thinking. He thought of poking Ciel, but the thought was quickly thrown out. Sebastian was afraid to touch the obvious ticking time bomb. He leaned down and said, "Bocchan it's not healthy to inhale comforter."

"It's not healthy to be a stone faced prick either," Ciel snapped. His eyes widened a bit when he realized what he had said. He contemplated apologizing but rejected it, Sebastian deserved the insult.

The demon's red eye narrowed, "What did you say?" Sebastian stood up and looked down at Ciel, 'Did he insult me! After all the shit I've taken from him!'

Ciel bit his lip and built up his courage. Quickly he shot up and threw a pillow in the elder's direction, "YOU HEARD ME! I SAID YOU'RE A STONE FACED PRICK JUST LIKE CLAUDE! IF I MAKE YOU SO UNHAPPY THEN LEAVE, I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

Sebastian let the pillow hit him as he stood there dumbfounded by the boy's confession, "What?" He wanted to make sure he had heard Ciel right.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Ciel screamed, choking back cold tears, "I don't want you anymore!"

"No," Sebastian pointed at the boy, "You said something else." His eyes narrowed as Ciel began to sniffle, 'I know he said something else.'

Ciel threw another pillow at Sebastian and then jumped off the bed. He fell hard onto the red carpet and rolled under the bed's wooden frame. He stared up at the wooded beams and sobbed. His little hands covered his face and he kicked out sending the bed up a few feet.

Sebastian jumped back; he didn't expect the boy to be violent, at least toward the furniture. He kneeled down and saw Ciel crying, a twinge of guilt shot through him. "Why are you crying?" he felt like a moron for asking but he needed to know.

Ciel took in shallow breaths them crawled from under the bed.

Sebastian moved out of his way as Ciel crawled into his lap.

The boy looked up at the elder demon; he reached up and grabbed the sides of the man's face.

'What are you doing bocchan?' Sebastian closed his eyes halfway and looked at the boy.

SMACK!

Ciel glared at him then spit in the elder's face. He quickly retreated back under the bed and began to cry again.

Sebastian's eyes widened in horror, the harsh action was unexpected, 'THAT LITTLE FUCKER!' He wiped off the spit and felt his eyes glow and he growled lowly and reached under the bed.

Ciel screamed as his ankle was roughly yanked and clawed at the carpet. The boy tried to keep the Sebastian from dragging him out of his hiding place. He felt his stomach being burned by the fabric as Sebastian drug him out. "Let Me Go!" he yelled at the older demon, "I HATE YOU! LET GO!" Still Sebastian kept dragging him to God knows where. Ciel tried crawling at the hard wood on the hallway floor but failed. He kicked Sebastian's leg sending the man to tumble on the floor. Ciel tried to stand and run but was tackled.

Sebastian knew that he wasn't going to let the boy get away from him. He wrapped the Ciel in his arms and tried to pin him to the floor. The boy kicked him in the ribs and Sebastian gasped.

Ciel kicked at anything he could till Sebastian put all his weight on him. He screamed and kept kicking to no avail, "GET OFF!"

"STOP FIGHTING ME!" Sebastian slammed Ciel's head against the floor.

The boy saw stars and his tears stopped for a moment. Ciel hung his head to the side and he whispered, "Please let me go. I want to go to bed." The boy didn't want Sebastian to do anything. He was content with hating the man and suicide. 'Wow, that was kind of twisted, even for me,' he thought.

Sebastian turned Ciel's face harshly, "At three o'clock in the evening?" He looked into the blue eyes and saw the flash of pain, "Bocchan."

Ciel leaned up and kissed Sebastian, it was clumsy but Sebastian didn't pull away. He wrapped his arms around the elder's neck. 'I want you,' Ciel wished he could have just said it earlier. Though smacking and being violent did get him this far.

Sebastian let the boy kiss him. He held Ciel's waist and tried to pry open the boy's small mouth, 'So warm.'

Ciel moved upward when the hot tongue swirled around his mouth. Ciel tried to fight back with the wet appendage. He moaned loudly as the tongue went deeper into his mouth, 'So hot.' Ciel felt his erection twitch in his pants, 'Please don't feel it, please don't feel it.' The boy tried to will away the swelling but it was futile.

Sebastian felt something against his stomach, 'What the hell?' His eyes opened and looked down, 'Wow.' He closed his eyes again and melted back into the kiss. Sebastian's fingers went to unbutton the white shirt covering Ciel. His gloved hand rubbed around the boy's soft chest.

Ciel moaned and his back arched. He unlocked lips with the older demon, "S-Sebastian! Wait n-not here."

Sebastian licked his lips and smiled, "Why bocchan, what did the hall ever do to you?" He flicked the button through the hole of the boy's blue shorts.

Ciel looked down and saw the hungry look Sebastian gave him. He tried to close his thin legs but Sebastian kept them open. Ciel whined and wiggled his hips, "Stop." "AH!" he bucked up as Sebastian rubbed his erection through his blue shorts, "Fu-fuck, no stop S-Sebastian!"

The elder demon smiled and pulled down the fabric, despite his master's pleas. Lithe hands reached down to keep the small erection from view. "Ah, ah, ah; no hiding my love," he grabbed the boy's hands. Sebastian kissed the smooth palms and licked the little fingers.

"Sebastian," Ciel's face turned red.

"Yes love?" Sebastian leaned down next to the boy's ear, "What do you want?" A little whine escaped past Ciel's lips. The demon bit the shell of the boy's ear and licked the soft neck.

Ciel clawed at the floor, he bent his legs up and felt the heat coming off of Sebastian's crotch, he also felt something against his own erection, "Oh my God."

The older of the two chuckled and licked down Ciel's soft chest. Sebastian blew on one of the pink nipples, causing a shiver to run down Ciel's spine.

"S-sebastian," Ciel wiggled his hips to relieve some of his frustration, "don't tease me, please."

The demon smiled and decided to have mercy on the boy.

Ciel moaned as the hot tongue licked the top of his nipple. He placed a hand over his mouth and let the man suck on one of his nubs. Ciel buried his fingers into the black hair tickling his chest and screamed behind his hand. 'This is so much better than masturbating.' Ciel threw back his head and bucked up into the man's hips. A low groan vibrated off his chest. A blue eye looked down at Sebastian or tried to, 'Two can play at this game huh.'

Sebastian swirled his tongue around the soft bud and pinched the other, 'What cute little noises.' The first time Ciel had bucked it had been a surprise. Though after, the demon noticed the feeling of being watched. Ciel collided his hips with Sebastian's again, 'That sneaky brat.'

Ciel smiled as he got the slight relief, he looked up at the ceiling and moaned as the kisses on his chest began to go south. Ciel rested a hand on top of the demon's head and tried to guide it down to his crotch. He lifted his hips for Sebastian to take off his boxers. Ciel felt the cold air hit him and sighed. Sebastian laughed and looked at the boy's erection. Ciel's looked at him, "Don't laugh at me!" He tried to close his legs again but two strong hands on the back of each knee spread them.

"Bocchan, I wasn't laughing at your…" red eyes shifted to the proudly standing member then back at Ciel.

The once earl gulped, "Well, why were you laughing?"

Sebastian smiled, "I just had this crazy thought is all." He placed his hips against Ciel's and kissed the boy's cheek.

"W-what was it about?" Ciel stuttered and bit his bottom lip.

Sebastian smiled. He looked into the deep blue pool then slowly took off the eye patch, "I was thinking about how sexy you would look while playing with yourself. As I pushed my cock inside you, hearing every sweet scream you made." Sebastian threw the silk garment somewhere, "Then I thought of you riding me, begging me." He took the boy's hand and placed it against his hard sex, "The thought turns me on Ciel."

Ciel's mouth hung open in astonishment; not just at the words or the organ pulsing against his hand, but his name rolling off the seductive voice made his penis jump. He looked up at the demon, "Please fuck me."

Sebastian claimed Ciel's lips and pushed his tongue past the soft skin barrier. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his own hard on, "Bocchan," he moaned.

Ciel held back his legs and spread himself, "Do it, I don't care if it hurts." Ciel had been dreaming of this moment for over two years, "I want it."

"So eager," Sebastian licked a finger and pushed it inside the ring of tight muscle.

"Yes!" Ciel's eyes went back and he bit his lip. He tried to get the finger farther into his ass, "deeper."

Sebastian chuckled and took out the finger, "I'm guessing this isn't the first time your ass has been played with."

Ciel shook his head, "It's a good way to add more ecstasy to masturbation." He licked his lips and grabbed his own member. Ciel began to stroke it and Sebastian fingered him slowly. His mouth hung open in pure joy as his prostate was teased oh so lightly as well as his cock.

"So, do I even need to prep you?" the demon smiled. He tried to stay focused while watching the erotic show his bocchan was giving him. 'I now completely forgive you for slapping me,' he thought looking up at the moaning boy.

Ciel giggled and spread his legs wider, "No, now hurry up!"

Sebastian licked his lips, "Yes my love." He pulled out his finger and lined up his cock with the twitching hole.

Ciel screamed in carnal joy as he was entered. "Fuck!" his toes curled and spasms moved through him. Ciel's cheeks turned bright red and he covered his face. 'Oh God I didn't…' he looked down and groaned, 'I did.'

Sebastian looked and saw the white substance covering the teen’s stomach. He rubbed his fingers in the hot semen and licked it off. "Did you cum just from me entering you?" the elder demon let out a deep chuckle.

Ciel looked up at the hot scene through his fingers, "I-I-'m sorry…"

"That's adorable," Sebastian smiled and snapped his hips against Ciel's ass.

"AH!"Ciel reached out to grab at Sebastian, but let his arms fall back to the floor.

Sebastian leant down and kissed Ciel roughly. He began to thrust into the boy harder. He pulled up Ciel's leg and the boy wrapped them tightly around his waist.

Ciel screamed into Sebastian's wet mouth, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's strong neck. The hot cock in his ass kept thrusting into him at an incredible speed. "SEBASTIAN! H-Harder! Please!" Tears ran from his eyes and his head fell back, "You're s-so Amazing!" He felt so much heat pooling into his stomach. Ciel wanted more of the ecstasy Sebastian was giving to him, "Fuck!"

"Ciel! You're so damn tight!" he began to push his hips harder. He looked under him and saw Ciel sliding on the floor by the force of his demonic thrusts.

"FUCK YES!" Ciel felt his eyes begin to glow red and he smiled, "GO FASTER, DOG!" He tried to keep pace with the elder demon's hips.

Sebastian growled and fisted Ciel's blue locks, "What did you call me?!" He felt no need to hold back anymore and let his hips go wild.

"You hah… heard me… dog!" Ciel felt his hair sticking to his face and held onto the arms beside his head.

Sebastian felt the heat raising. He marveled at how proud the boy could be even during sex. Slowly he licked the boy's ear and whispered, "Woof."

Ciel screamed in joy as the pace went nuts, "YES, YES! GOOD, SO GOOD!"

Sebastian knew he was going to cum soon, "Ciel I'm close." He threw his head back and let himself get lost in the raging, hot fuck.

Ciel shouted, "Yes! Me too I love it! I'm on the edge, send me over! Send me over!"

Sebastian kissed the boy harshly and swirled his tongue into the small mouth, who welcomed him with joy.

Ciel smiled and his eyes rolled back, his toes curled and his body shaking. He unlocked his lips from Sebastian's and a string of spit rolled off his chin, "OH MY GOD!" Ribbons shot from his body landing of his and Sebastian's stomachs.

Sebastian groaned loudly and felt the wet cavern milk him, "Ciel!"

The boy moaned as he felt the hot cum of his lover pour into him. Ciel let out a shaky sigh and then his body relaxed.

Sebastian took a shallow breath then kissed Ciel's forehead, "Now bocchan, what did you say earlier?"

Ciel smiled and kissed Sebastian, "I said that you're a prick." He watched the older demon frown, then he finished, "and I love you."

They both smiled.


End file.
